Descend
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: Sequel to Ascend. Plagued by the nightmares of the past, Keira is prone to bouts of extreme temper and the blackest of hate. Her mind is clouded by darkness. Her strength is ebbed away by the Goddesses' decree. She is the daughter of the Wise Interloper. When the time comes to take up the sword of shadows, she shall do it. READ ASCEND FIRST. RATED T.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, with the long-awaited sequel of "Ascend," my first ever LoZ story that turned out to be very popular. This story follows Keira, Nadia and Rayne's daughter, as she plunges into the darkness to defeat the very Goddesses that caused her mother's exile, no matter who it hurts. Now, I will note, this will not make any sense without reading "Ascend" first. However, since I am nice and if you want to read this as a stand-alone, PM me or ask about "Ascend" and I will tell you what it's about (the basic gist.)**

**The first chapter will be two years after the first book's ending, the rest will be while Keira is nineteen.**

_Chapter One: Terror Anew_

A baby's keen cry in the night had the crimson and blue eyes of Nadia Eleora Lanayru Hyrule, the daughter of King Link and Queen Zelda, rushing out of bed to her child. Her husband, Rayne, the simple son of the Rancher, Romani, watched as his wife ran out of the room to tend to their child.

Nadia's maternal instincts screamed until she saw her young two-year-old daughter with light blue skin, amazing cerulean blue eyes, and blond hair crying at the edge of her bed. Nadia smiled a very motherly smile and sat next to her child.

"Oh, Keira, what's the matter, my dear girl?" Nadia asked. Since the end of the Interloper Wars, Nadia's voice had dropped an octave to a comfortable alto tone, one that her daughter knew so well.

"Bad dream." Keira said in her two-year-old lisp as she crawled into her mother's arms. Nadia held her child close.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" Nadia asked softly as she kissed her child's head.

"A lady told you to kill me." Keira sobbed. The mother's heart filled with fear as she looked at her child.

"Tell me, what did this lady look like?"

"She had light hair, and blue eyes. She looked like she could be nice, Mama." Keira said. Nadia's heart began to pound as she brought her child into a closer embrace.

"She can't get to you. She never will. I won't let her. Neither will Majora. Majora is always protecting us." The mother said softly. Keira smiled up at her mother as Nadia started humming a tune, a sound that made the child's eyes shut. Nadia's heart still pounded in fear. She remembered the "lady" perfectly. That lady wasn't a lady, and certainly couldn't be called the _Goddess of Wisdom_. She was a demon, a beast hidden in a beautiful disguise.

Tears pricked Nadia's eyes as she remembered Nayru's harsh words about Keira. She had called Keira a "cretin." She also had sent a demon that looked like Majora to kill Nadia. She had ordered Nadia to kill Keira whilst she was still in the womb. Any child born of Nadia would have been like Keira, a Twili, the race that now seemed to rule the Twilight Realm of which Nadia and Rayne ruled together.

Nadia placed a kiss on Keira's head and smiled softly. She then looked up towards the skylight of her daughter's room, a growl forming in her throat.

_Leave my child alone, you bitch. You have no right to be here and torture her. _Nadia thought as she glared at the sky. The mother then laid her child to sleep, settling next to her, figuring it better to be able to protect her child while she slept.

However, Nadia didn't sleep. Her mind was plagued by the battle, the Interloper War, she had fought to stop Ganondorf and retain the light. On the other hand, she was supposed to die in that very war, as was Lilith, her closest friend and confidant. They were to be dead within that war, never to live out their natural lives with children.

_I was stronger than that, and you dare try to hurt my child? Keira's a pure, wonderful soul and you shouldn't be here. Nayru, I curse your very name. I may be named for you, but that is the only tie we have. I will not let you harm my daughter, not now, not ever. _Nadia thought, her very thoughts bound together not only by mother's love, but by her hatred of the Corrupted Goddess.

_You won't ever deny me. You are bound to me by one thing, Interloper. The Triforce you hold in your heart binds you. I will never be without you, or you without me. _Nayru's voice penetrated the darkness that Nadia looked into. The Twilight Princess grumbled lightly.

_Corruption cuts deep. Leave Keira be. She has done _nothing _to you. I was the one who attacked you. I was the one who went against you. Leave her out of this. _Nadia thought.

_She's just as much a guilty party as her mother. You don't see the future, I do. She's the reason the shadows will fight against the light._ Nayru snapped.

_Leave her alone! _Nadia then growled, and Nayru's presence disappeared. Nadia sighed and settled next to her daughter, tears in her eyes.

She thought the battle was over, but in fact, it had barely begun.

OoO

Nayru chuckled as she looked upon the darkness of the Twilight Realm. She shook her head, a smile of evil planted on her face.

"You don't realize, Nadia, but this has barely begun. I won't let your brat have any peace, nor will I let you have peace. I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Nayru spat.

"Nayru, she injured your leg. With Oni's mask on. She was just as much a Deity in that point as you are." Din said, her orange eyes blazing. How Nayru could be the Goddess of Wisdom and still have a seething resentment was beyond the Goddess of Power, but she was still Nayru's sister.

"I still could have killed her. Deities can kill Deities." Nayru said. Din leveled a glare with her Wise Sister.

"You are acting less and less like a Goddess of Wisdom and more and more like a Goddess of Power. I'm supposed to be that Goddess, so _stay out of my way_." Din growled, walking away. Nayru shook her head.

"So be it. Nadia, this is only the beginning. The beginning of the biggest war in the history of the worlds."

**A/N: Just a short beginning to introduce the problem. I promise the other chapters will be longer. I just wanted a chance to show how Nadia fits into the motherly way and show how corrupt Nayru is. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Gaze of the Void

I woke uncertainly, looking into the eternal dusk that always flooded my room, well, except for at night. At night, it was almost completely pitch black, at least, for a Hylian's eyes. For a Twili such as myself, it was similar to a normal night for Hyrule.

I sat up, my blond hair tousled from the night's rest. Well, if you could call it that. I haven't _rested _at night, not since I was two years old. I've slept, but without actual rest, only with nightmares. I've had so many nightmares in the past seventeen years that I have become used to it.

"Keira, there you are. Still in bed?" I heard my father's voice and looked up at him through the open doorway. Red hair, blue eyes, chiseled, and strong were traits other people would use to describe my father, but one word for me described him perfectly. _Papa. _

"You know me too well, Papa." I chuckled. Papa's chuckle filled the otherwise dark room, making it cheerful. He always had a knack for that.

"That I do, because you're much like your mother. May I come in?" He asked. I nodded and Papa strode into my room, sitting next to me.

"Am I needed for something?" I asked.

"No, I was just checking on you. How are the nightmares?" Papa asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Still there. Papa… you told me I was seeing Mama's past in these nightmares, well, the scary parts, remember?" I asked. He nodded.

"I told you so maybe you'd open up a bit." Papa admitted.

"I have, but… I'm scared to. It's starting to get worse." I admitted. Papa's strong arm came around me, pulling me into a hug. I leaned into his strong shoulder, feeling safe in his arms.

"Keira, you can talk to us. Your mother and I… we worry about you." Papa said softly.

"Please, don't worry." I whispered. Papa leaned back and smiled at me.

"No matter how much Nayru is harming you, you are still like your mother. And me." He said. I smiled a bit. Papa smoothed my hair, and stood up.

"Come on down whenever you're ready, but I'm going to tell you this: Ajax is here." He said. I immediately rushed out of bed, pushing my father out the door so I could dress. I dressed in a simple white tunic and black tights as I brushed my hair into a braidl. I barely had my boots on when there was another knock on my door.

"Keira?" Ajax's voice made my heart skip so fast that I nearly fell over. I chuckled at myself, and then ran to open the door, smoothing what had to be smoothed in a simple motion.

As I opened the door, I saw Ajax's smiling face, his deep crimson eyes, and crimson hair. His light green skin gleamed and I smiled myself.

"Ready for fencing lessons?" He asked.

"Of course. Are you ready to have your ass handed to you?" I asked with a laugh as I breezed past him.

"Keira! Oh, c'mon, Keira wait up!" Ajax yelled after me. I laughed and broke into a run, hearing Ajax beginning to run behind me.

We ran until we were outside on the Twilight Palace grounds, and I saw Mama with Lilith, Ajax's mother. The Wise Interloper and the Courageous Interloper, my mother and Lilith were. I knew from my nightmares that Mama wasn't always the dark brown-haired, red-eyed beauty she was today. At one time, she had black hair and copper eyes, at another; her eyes were both red and blue all at once. Yes, the blue in her eyes sometimes came back, and it was mostly when she looked at Papa, or me. The blue came back out of love. Lilith, on the other hand, was always how she looked. Bright red hair like her son, and eyes a light red in color, such a light red they were near pink.

Both women had been through hell, and I knew that. I had seen it. I have seen when my mother almost died. I have seen when she looked for my father. I had seen the Interloper War. I had seen it all, at least twice.

As I was lost in thought, Ajax ran right into me. I fell forward with a yelp, only to hear running footsteps to have Lilith, in her jaguar form, catch me. I laughed and stood up as Lilith shifted forms.

"Thanks, Lilith." I said with a chuckle. Lilith smiled.

"I saw it out of the corner of my eye." Lilith said. Mama approached the three of us and smiled.

"Lilith, Keira's tough, if she would have fallen she would have been fine. It's just grass." Mama said. I smiled at my mother.

"I think she was apologizing for 'Jax's… unawareness." I said carefully.

"You mean his clumsiness?" Lilith asked, looking directly at her son. Ajax blushed.

"Mom…" He said softly. I smiled and hugged him, impulsively, of course, but that was only to make him blush deeper. I liked Ajax well enough. He was a good friend, and I knew what we were going to do once my mother stepped down as Twilight Princess. We were to marry, and I didn't mind much, Ajax was a friend, and maybe that could develop to something more.

"I'm only saying it because I love you, Ajax." Lilith said when I backed away from hugging him.

"I love you too." Ajax said.

"Now, you two have fun in your fencing lesson. Be careful!" Mama said as she gave me a slight hug. I leaned into her hug.

"I will, Mama." I whispered. Mama smiled and yanked gently on my braid.

"I know." Mama said as she walked away.

OoO

After the fencing lesson, both Ajax and I were panting, the only things holding us up were our swords. The fencing instructor, a man who had become quite integrated in my family, Rollin, smiled.

"This is good for you, you know. Once your lessons are done, you can start dabbling in magic." He said. Rollin's green eyes gleamed. Rollin, unlike us, was a made-Twili—not a born one. His skin was pale, but not with a tint of blue or green. His eyes were bright, but green. I couldn't say much, my eyes were blue because of Papa, but it would most likely go away in future generations. His hair was a dark brown, which showed, yes, he was made-Twili, not born.

"I can't wait until I can dabble in magic." I said honestly.

"Oh? You can't wait to be away from me?" Rollin asked.

"Not that," I began, "I just want to know how I'll do in it. Majora knows that I'm not cut out for swordplay, no chance in hell." I said. Rollin and Ajax laughed at me. I blushed, but ignored it and smirked a bit. I felt a shock of cold come over me and I gazed at Ajax. Not, not at Ajax, through him. I didn't see him.

But I did see a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and green clothing, his face screwed up by pain, but not of the flesh, pain of the heart. He looked up at me.

"Who… are you?" He asked. Suddenly the image disappeared, but a bright light made caused me to fall backwards, and straight on my ass.

"Keira!" Ajax said, rushing to my side. I felt dizzy, and nauseous, as I looked up at Ajax.

"Is everything okay, Keira?" Rollin asked. I tried standing, but it wasn't happening.

"I think I need to lay down for a second." I said, leaning back and finally lying prone.

"I'll go get Nadia." Rollin said as he left Ajax and I alone.

"What was that?" Ajax asked.

"A vision of some sort. I don't know how, but… I think…" I sighed.

"Don't worry about it for now. For now, you need to rest." Ajax said. I nodded and shut my eyes. I still saw the man's face, and it was so perfectly clear. I saw a lot of my mother in him, well, not in his facial features, but in his eyes. His eyes were the same shade of blue my mother's would turn.

"My grandfather." I said aloud.

"What?" Ajax asked.

I opened my eyes and said, "I saw a man, and he asked me who I was. I remember from my nightmares, he's my grandfather."

**A/N: Keira's seeing her grandfather, eh? Well, a quite interesting development. I'm hoping that I'll get to show how much Keira's going to be affected by Nayru's plot. Maybe I'll get lucky and this story will be just as much of a hit as it's predecessor. Review, please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, before I forget… I mentioned last book that Midna was Nadia's great-granddaughter. _Hyrule Historia_ states that the Link from _Ocarina of Time_ was _Twilight Princess _Link's father. _Father_. However, the creators of the game said about 100 years had passed between _Ocarina of Time _and _Twilight Princess. _In order for that to be possible, Link from OoT would've had to be really, really _old_ in order to father TP's Link. So, throw away _Hyrule Historia_ for this story to make sense. I timed it based on _normal _lifespans of humans (and considering OoT's technology, I'd say that's about 50-80 years, depending on health and the such.) So, let's just say the Link that will be in TP in my timeline will be the son of Link, just a Link born in between _Majora's Mask_ and TP, not OoT's Link. The Link born in-between will most likely be a descendant of OoT Link.**

**Ok, my head hurts now. I'm done cleaning up my canon a bit. So please, read on!**

Chapter Three: The Masks We Wear

"Keira! Thank Majora you're okay!" I heard Mama's voice. I looked up from where I laid to smile at her.

"I'm sorry I worried you." I said. Mama was immediately at my side and scooped me into her arms.

"Don't be sorry, honey, don't be sorry at all." Mama said softly.

"She said something about seeing your father, Nadia." Ajax said. I sent Ajax a blue-eyed glare, making the red-eyed Twili back off a bit.

"My father? Keira?" Mama asked, her normally red eyes showing waves of blue. I sighed.

"I saw him. Blond hair, blue eyes and all. Exactly how you remember him." I answered.

"Was this a vision of the past?" Mama asked.

"I… I don't know. He seemed older than he has been in my dreams." I said.

"I see." Mama sighed. I gazed at my mother.

"What is it?" I demanded. Mama shook her head.

"It's nothing." Mama said.

"Mama!" I demanded. Mama turned to me, her crimson eyes now completely blue. She was pissed, beyond a doubt. I'd struck a nerve, a bad one. Mama had always been close to her father, and it had pained her to leave him.

"_No, Keira_." Mama growled. I could literally _see _her wolf form edging on her Hylian form.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." I said, getting to my feet and running from the scene. I heard Ajax call after me, and my mother telling me to come back. But I only focused on running from it all. I burst from the Palace of Twilight into the streets, seeing the common folk running their shops, hustling their children along. No one noticed me, which I was glad for.

I ran from the area around the palace to the field. I felt my breathing quicken, my heart pounding, and my palms begin to sweat. I looked out into the eternal dusk, my panic rising.

"What troubles you?"

I jumped, scared out of my wits when I saw eyes of dark brown, black hair of the night, assembled on the body of a strong male. He was tall, much taller than my father. I was immediately on the defensive, a growl building in my throat.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" I demanded. The man smiled, his smile straight and very white, near blinding. I made a defensive pose, prepared for him to strike. He walked over to me, his walk very confident. He stood before me, his height easily dwarfing me.

"There is no need to fear," he began, "I was only trying to help you. You seemed fearful."

"I wasn't fearful. I'm _not _fearful." I declared.

"I can sense heartbeats," he said, those dark brown eyes ever-vigilant, "yours was pounding. Try again."

"I'm being honest. I'm not fearful. Overwhelmed," I admitted, "but not fearful. Who are you?" I asked, reverting to my original question. The man smiled.

"I'm Emile." He said softly. I smiled back, despite my original fear of him.

Did I want him to know who I really was? Since the answer was no, I answered, "I'm Ariadne."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ariadne." Emile said. He held out a hand and I took it carefully.

"As it is to meet you. What brings you to the Twilight Palace?" I asked.

"Why do you wonder? I'm here to give the Interlopers' children magick lessons." Emile said.

"Oh, I'm a handmaiden in the palace," I lied. _First mistake, dumbass. You should have said you didn't work anywhere _near _the palace! _

"You're dressed more like a swordswoman." Emile pointed out.

"Trust me, I'm no swordswoman." I said with a laugh. Emile laughed too.

"Then you dabble in magic?" He asked.

"I'm…learning." I said awkwardly.

"You could use lessons of your own, couldn't you?" Emile asked.

"Yes. I could." I said.

"Well, Ariadne," Emile began, "I'm staying in town for awhile until Keira and Ajax's swordsmanship lessons end. I'm at the inn, so, if you wish, stop by. I can give you lessons." He smiled. I smiled back, but my stomach was in complete knots.

_Second mistake, Keira. He's going to find out. He's going to find out the day your swordsmanship lessons end. You're screwed, Keira. Royally screwed! _

"That sounds nice." I said.

"I better go check in. I'll see you later?" Emile asked, his brown eyes hopeful. _Dammit. This isn't going to work out well for me. _

"Of course." I said. Emile smiled a little, and walked away. I waited until he was near town, and then walked back to the palace. No one was in the courtyard, and the sun was plunging deeper. I saw the two swords from the lesson sitting where they had been left. I sighed a bit, stepping through the courtyard to the private rose garden near the back entrance of the castle. I heard sobbing, my mother's sobbing.

"I can't believe it, Rayne. She just… she just ran away. She's never done that before. She could be lost, or hurt, or worse!" Mama said. I heard Papa shush her.

"Keira's very able, Naddie, just like her mother, Majora won't let anything happen to our little girl." Papa said softly.

"She can barely hold a sword. She can't shift into a wolf. She can't use magic. Rayne, she's out there, in the wild, hurt! I know it." Mama sobbed. My heart hurt a bit, but I closed my eyes, seeing my mother's hurt form and my father comforting her.

_It's entirely your fault_. A cold, silky, female voice said. I looked up and around, seeing nothing. Walking away from the private rose garden, I found a side entrance to the castle and bolted to my room.

_You can't escape your fate, Keira. You can't do it. I will never, _ever_, release the hold I have on you. Or any of my holder's descendants_. The woman said.

"You're the reason I've had these dreams since I was two. Quit being a coward, and show your face." I whispered.

_I won't show my face for awhile, dear. So be patient. _The woman said. My lip curled into a snarl.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

_Not for now. I'm going to hold back, watch you begin to unravel your own life. _The woman said.

"How?" I asked.

_That Emile, he's not bad looking, is he? He's much more attractive than your Ajax. _The woman said.

"Shut up." I whispered.

_Emile also is much stronger, much more desirable than Ajax. Those eyes, that build… he's handsome. You're harming yourself if you don't tell him the truth. I don't expect you to tell the truth. You're a dark being, just like your mother! _The woman said.

"Leave her out of this!" I whispered harshly.

_She started this. She began this war. She thought it was over, but we still have a hold on you, granddaughter of the Hero of Time and the Sage of Wisdom. You are the granddaughter of our two beloved holders. We won't let you go. _The woman said.

"Leave me alone. Can't you let me be? I have nothing against you." I said.

_But we have everything against you, Keira. _She said. A vision appeared in my room, a vision of a Twili child. He had blue skin, bright, almost neon, yellow eyes, and I recognized him. He had attacked my mother once. Suddenly, the child aged rapidly, becoming an adult with ease.

"My masters have everything against you!" He said. I gasped and fumbled with the door to get it to open, but the demon grabbed my shoulders, throwing me away from the door. I breathed heavily as the demon gained sharp, pointy teeth and came towards me. I nearly screamed until his hand clapped onto my mouth.

"Behave, young one." He smiled wickedly. I felt a growl, a wolfish growl, build and it escaped my throat. _So I did inherit some wolfy features from Mama. _

I kicked out, my shin meeting right between his legs and he stumbled backwards. I gasped for air, standing up. The demon came after me again, and I simply held up a hand, and he fell back. A barrier of silver appeared, knocking the demon backwards into the wall when he touched it. The demon only smiled, then disappeared. My knees became wobbly and I collapsed under my own weight.

Mama had killed that thing, hadn't she? She killed it long ago. I saw it happen. It was _dead_. It was buried in Hyrule. How the hell did it get here?

I took a while to calm myself down. The thing had to be only a vision. I just felt everything that happened because my mental wear from the day. I had only touched him because it was in my head.

I breathed in and out easily. I started humming a song that Papa would sing to me as a child. I remembered that it was called the "Song of Healing," and that my Mama's father learned it while trying to save Termina, what was now known as the Twilight Realm. The song calmed my frayed nerves as it had healed the other spirits.

"Is everything okay, Keira?"

Mama's voice made me jump. I didn't even know she had been standing there.

"I'm fine." I said. Mama walked into the now-dark room, kneeling next to me. She examined around my mouth. Did I have bruises from the demon?

"You're bruised a little. What happened?" Mama asked.

"I… It's my own fault. I fell asleep and I reached out. I ended up hitting myself." I lied. I didn't want to worry her more.

"Those nightmares are getting worse, aren't they?" Mama asked. I only nodded, and Mama took me into her arms. She stroked my hair, causing me to sigh contentedly. She was humming the Song of Time, another song that could put me to sleep. As she hummed, I felt my eyelids getting heavier.

I was soon sleeping, and my brain wondered what nightmare would visit me tonight.

OoO

_Nadia_

I watched as Keira slept in my arms. She was so troubled for one so young. She reminded me much of myself, but she also was very much like Rayne. Not only that, her nightmares…

Damn Nayru to hell. I hope she dies in a hail of fire and brimstone. She hurt my child, my _child_. It was one thing to hurt me, but my child is suffering for my past. I made the right decision, but Nayru still, somehow could hurt Keira.

"Please Majora," I whispered, "Protect my daughter. Protect her. Give her some sort of power. Or give her my power. Something to mask Nayru's influence. Anything, just, help Keira." I prayed.

**A/N: We got to see a touch of Nadia's POV. I thought it was a nice touch to end a mother-daughter moment, and something to give mental comfort to the reader due to Nadia's child demon returning to hurt Keira.**

**So, Emile shows up just as mysteriously as Kade did last book. Is he harmless? Or is he an agent of Nayru? What is on his agenda?**

**Please review and hold on tight.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Your Fragile Mind

_*Keira*_

"_A short time? Like about twenty-four hours exact." Mama said softly. _

"_I know. You're just spellbinding." Papa said. Mama opened her eyes and looked up at him. _

"_Rayne, I…" Her protest was cut off by a tender, loving kiss Papa placed on Mama's lips. At first, She was surprised, and then her eyes closed. _

_The kiss grew deeper and Papa pulled his body closer to Mama's. I watched as his lips moved to Mama's neck and she sighed. Her eyes opened and she realized they were in broad daylight, where anyone could see them. _

"_Rayne? Rayne easy!" Mama said, pushing him back gently. _

"_S-Sorry, Nadia." He smiled his easy-going perfectly human smile. _

"_It's okay, Rayne. I didn't, if I didn't like that, you would've known." She smiled back at him. _

"_I suppose I would've. You have quite the little temper." Papa said. _

"_It's inherited. Rayne? I…" Mama paused, licking her lips, "when this is all over, I would like for you to… to… come back to Hyrule with me." _

_Papa looked surprised then he said, "I'd be honored." _

"_No buts?" Mama asked. _

"_None. Plus, that attractive ass needs more saving than I thought." Papa said. She just giggled and hugged him. His scent of autumn, of sandalwood, fire and leather wrapped around her. Papa hugged her back. Mama felt safe._

"_You know, I'd like to see more." Papa whispered into her ear. _

"_More of what?" Mama asked. _

"_You know what." Papa whispered mischievously. Mother giggled. _

I woke, my eyes amazingly not heavy. I looked up and saw Mama sleeping. I had my head on her chest. As long as she held me, it made the nightmares dreams.

Quietly, I escaped her arms. She didn't even stir as I left her grip. I looked outside, finding it almost morning. I changed clothes and left my room, leaving Mama alone. I walked through the palace, finding myself wandering in the half-light of the early Twilight morn.

I finally made it to the armory, and looked among the weapons. Swords, hand axes, war hammers, daggers, spears, two-handed swords, and maces adorned the back wall, shields adorned the right wall, and the left wall held small swords, swords that could be used to break the opponent's weapon. I walked to the back wall, reaching for a two-handed sword. It wasn't particularly large, but it wasn't too small. It was like a normal sword, just larger and wider. The blade had a slight pink shade at the tip of it, and a slight blue coloring towards the hilt. The hilt was a mix of blue and pink.

"We got that when you were born."

I turned around, seeing my father standing in the doorway.

"The guards were already devoted to you. The blue and pink symbolized their not caring if you were male or female. The sword itself was meant for you. We only recently put it up. We were going to give it to you after you were done with fencing." Papa said.

"I'm horrible at fencing. I'd kill myself in battle with this." I chuckled.

"You probably take that from your mother's mother. She wasn't great at fencing, but magic was her strong suit. That blade you hold has a magical property to it. The blue and pink not only symbolizes the guards' devotion, but the essence of Twilight." Papa said.

I looked to the blade I held. The blue was like the dawn of a light realm's dawn, and the pink of was of Twilight.

"But the Twilight powers… they're mostly of warm hues. Orange, red, pink, salmon-colored… the blue…" I trailed off.

"Is for the dawn that I found out your mother was pregnant. I don't know if you ever had the dream of finding that out." Papa said.

"I… no. I only recently," _Last night, recently_, "had dreams of good times between you and Mama." I answered.

Papa smiled and said, "the dreams are getting more towards love moments, not just the bad ones, then."

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Even then, your mother was still in danger. Her mother's distaste, the Goddesses… well all except Majora, were after her. And you." Papa said.

"I caused so much trouble, before I was even born." I said.

"But I'm glad you did, because otherwise, you never would have survived in Hyrule. You would have died the first moment you saw sunlight." Papa said softly.

"Maybe it would have been better." I said in passing.

"Keira!" Papa admonished.

"I'm right, you know. You and Mama would have no reason to worry about me. The Goddesses would leave you alone." I said, glaring at my father. Papa stepped forward, his cerulean eyes blazing with anger.

"Keira, don't you dare every say that. Nayru is an underhanded bitch. She's angry with your mother, and will do anything to torture her. Even if you never had been born, she'd still make life a living hell." Papa growled. I gave my father my own damning look.

"You don't understand! You really don't, do you?" I demanded.

"Make me understand, Keira." Papa ordered.

"If I never had been born, maybe, just maybe, none of this ever would have happened! You and Mama, you could have stayed in Hyrule! I mentioned to Mama I saw Link. I mentioned it, and she growled at me! I wanted to know what happened, but she pushed me away! She still hurts, she can't see her family, and it's _all my fault!_" I screamed, running past my father, the sword still in my hand.

"Keira!" Papa called after me. I kept running through the palace until I stood on the outer wall of the town. I looked down, seeing the field beneath.

_That's right, little one… end it all. End it all. _

Tears of hate met my eyes. Nayru's voice was back. Not again.

_End it. End your life and let your mother return to her family. _

"Go away. Just leave us alone." I begged softly.

_If you won't have enough power to end your life, I'll do it for you. _

I felt myself being pushed towards the edge. I dug my heels in, stabbing the sword into the wall, trying to prevent the abnormal push.

"You have no power here. How are you doing this?" I whispered.

_Simply because your grandmother was my chosen, young one. _

_But she's _my _chosen, sister! _Another female voice came into my head. This one was shriller, but calmer than Nayru's.

_Stay out of this, Majora! _Nayru demanded.

_Never_. Majora said.

Suddenly the pull to the edge of the wall was lessened. Nayru and Majora's voices disappeared from my head. I stood slowly, leaning on the sword.

"Ariadne?"

I turned to see Emile. He was confused.

"Hey." I said, trying to play off that I was just resting.

"What're you doing up here?" Emile asked.

"Looking out to the field. I'm looking for a training spot." I said.

"I see. Do you train in the field often?" Emile asked.

"Not often, but the courtyard's going to be full today." I said. It was true, too. Ajax and I were supposed to fight off some guards to prove our abilities.

_That won't happen now_, I thought, _I ran off_.

"Well, I think that maybe I should accompany you. You know, since your sword skills are meager at best, in your own words." Emile said.

"Well… I don't know. Emile I just met you yesterday." I said hesitantly.

"I know. But Ariadne," Emile paused, "I won't lie. You're attractive, and very smart. Plus, maybe the way you've been taught isn't the right way." Emile finished.

I blushed at the "attractive" comment. The blush deepened when Emile said I was smart.

"I… I…" I trailed off.

"Please," Emile's brown eyes penetrated my soul, "let me help you. Ariadne, I've been hurt myself before. It's obvious you have been too." He finished.

Silence hung in the air as Emile and I kept steady eye contact. He smirked a bit, and I finally sighed.

"Okay. Teach me how to use a sword, please." I said softly.

"Of course, Ariadne." Emile said, his smile bright. I pursed my lips then smiled.

"One condition." I said.

"What's that?" Emile asked.

"'Ariadne' is a mouthful," I began, "call me 'Ari.'"

"Okay, Ari." Emile smiled. The two of us walked from the wall to the field, finding a perfect spot for training.

OoO

Emile gently guided my sword swings for a few moments. He showed me how to hold the great sword correctly in a fighting stance, how to pick it up right, and how to swing.

"You see, great swords, like the one you have, are also great for blunt trauma," Emile made the blunt side of the blade hit a rock, his hands over mine on the hilt, "it's also got a great cutting edge," his arms and hands guiding the sword swing to a tree, effectively cutting the tree in half, "and is sharper than most swords." He said. His face was awfully close to my ear, and I pursed my lips, telling myself to concentrate on the lesson at hand.

As I forced myself to focus on the sword's movements, I was caught in a trance. I felt the weight of the world lift from my shoulders, and I started moving the sword more fluently. I was in such a trance that I didn't notice Emile had let me go until he clapped, snapping me from my trance.

"Good job, Ari." He said. I turned to look at him. He was standing a few yards away, out of the sword's reach. His smile was bright, and his eyes were happy.

"You're a good teacher." I blushed.

"Ari, you started moving by yourself. I stepped away and let you go. It was beautiful. You really are a natural; just you haven't had proper guidance." Emile said.

"Maybe I haven't had the proper sword." I said softly. Emile strained to hear me.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Thank you." I said with a smile. Emile stepped closer.

"We should do this more. But I have to get back to the Inn." He said.

"I'll… I'll go with you as far as the wall, then I have to get back to the Palace." I said. It was truth and a lie. I didn't want to go back, but I had to.

"Sounds fair. It is midday, after all." Emile said, pointing to the dark sun's placement in the sky. I first had watched his movements, and then I looked at his face. He was right. He had been hurt in the past, but for what reasons, and by whom?

He slowly turned his head to me, and smiled. My palms sweated a little, and my heart pounded.

"We should go." He said softly. I nodded.

"Of course." I said softly

OoO

_*Ajax*_

Where was Keira?

Was she okay?

Rayne told me she had stormed from the palace that morning. She hadn't gone to town, no one had seen her outside the walls…

My heart pounded as I stood in the courtyard. The summer flowers' scent made it smell nice in the yard as I leaned forward, grasping a blossom.

"Hey, 'Jax."

I turned and saw Keira, her blond hair disheveled, a sword in her hand. She did have a smile on her face though. I ran to her and hugged her.

"You're okay." I whispered. She hugged me back, albeit, weakly.

"I know. I had to be alone for awhile." She said softly. I kissed the crown of her hair.

"I was worried." I said.

"You shouldn't have been. I was fine." She said.

"I was. I'm always worried." I whispered.

"I'm not worth worrying over." She whispered.

"Yes, you are." I said.

"Why?"

I paused at her question, her whispered question. The fight between Rayne and herself must have gotten bad. I held her closer. My feelings for her were undeniable. I had to tell her.

"Because I love you." I said, leaning back to look into her blue eyes. She had a look of shock on her face, and then she smiled. She looked to come to terms with her feelings within two seconds.

"I love you too, 'Jax." She whispered. I kissed her gingerly on her forehead. She sighed. She was content, maybe even happy, as she leaned into my chest. I smiled and held her close.

As my head was atop hers, I saw Rayne nodding back at me. Of course he approved. I was an emotional crutch for his daughter.

"And I will do anything to ease your pain." I whispered inaudibly, a silent promise to the girl, no, the _woman_, I loved.

**A/N: Sparks fly between Emile and Keira as Keira denies her pull to Emile, and Ajax admits his love for Keira, silently promising her that he'll try to ease her pain the best he can.**

**We also see Keira's temper against her father. Her clouded mind and the one _good _memory she's seen of her mother and father seems to set her over the edge. To the point of near suicide, but when she denies, Nayru tries to force her, only to have Majora help her.**

**What could this all lead to? Does Keira care as much for Ajax as she thought she did? Review and stay tuned, all!**


End file.
